


In Which Alastor has a Daughter

by Bonegirl321



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons can be dads to, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Feels, How Do I Tag, Mentions of gore and abuse, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonegirl321/pseuds/Bonegirl321
Summary: A series of one shots of Marion, A sinner that Alastor has a contract with and proceeds to drag her into helping him at the hotel. Mischief will be had and a lot will happen so stay tuned folks!Shout out to my friend InkyNix, who suggested I write this.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Who's that sinner? It's Marion!

“Now let us see, what is this place missing?” The Radio Demon pondered out loud, looking over not just the two new staff members he summoned but the rest of the lobby. “Why, guests of course! What is a hotel without people staying in it?”

“Uhh, a big empty building?” Angel Dust answered.

“Well, my effeminate fellow you are not all wrong with that answer. My point is this place has no purpose without guests. While your performance on the picture show was truly entertaining, darling. It is not the type that will bring sinners through those front doors.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Charlie rubbed her arm a bit, thinking back to the fiasco that was her interview at the news station.

“And I know just the sinner who could bring the crowds, that is if they want to follow her lead.” Alastor’s grin grew in size and he snapped his fingers.

The space in front of him flickered as a desk with a laptop and covered in recording equipment was suddenly summoned. A female demon, about Charlie and Vaggie’s age with a set of four snake like tendrils attached to her lower back, sat in the desk chair.  
“And that my listeners is how you dismember a body with razor wi-what the hell?” The demon perks, suddenly aware she’s no longer in her recording space before turning in her chair to face Alastor.

Charlie doubted that there was sinner in hell that didn’t know who the figure that was.

The sinner known as Marion; some called her the DJ though. A mortal soul that had only arrived in Hell a few short years ago. She was known not only for her audio prowess but her impressive social media following and influence. Her daily radio show broadcasted the freshest hits from the mortal realm often getting on new music trends before Vox could start streaming them on his services and her monthly podcast covered a wide range of topics from tips for those new to Hell to answering questions sent in by her listeners. She was also known for her theater skills videos of doing karaoke and dance often got posted it the internet.

Charlie had heard some sinners and overlords speculate about Marion. She seemed to gain a fair bit of power despite being a mortal who hadn’t been in Hell even a decade, but she never made a move to grab territory or establish dominance like other overlords.

“Hello Sweetheart.” Alastor said to Marion

“Oh, for the love that is all evil and unholy, Alastor we’ve been through this a million fucking times, I don’t interrupt you when you broadcast, you don’t do the same when I’m recording or on the air.” Marion growled baring her fangs at the deer demon.

“I am sorry darling, but this really could not wait.”

“What could be so damn fucking important that you summon me to the middle of this fucking dump?”

“Hey! I know my hotel is not in the best of shape, but it is not a dump!” Charlie defended what little pride her passion project had.

It was only then that Marion seemed to notice that there were others beside her and Alastor around. Her rather warm gold eyes landing on Charlie, Vaggie and Angel Dust.

“Oh, sweet Jesus, you were serious about getting involved with this shit show?” Marion turned her attention back to Alastor. “I mean yeah the news interview was a good laugh but I’m not sure it is the best form of long-term entertainment.”

“I am as serious as the plague my dear, and I’ve taken upon myself to offer your services for this cause.”

“What?!”

“Yes, Marion my darling if there is anyone who can bring sinners through those front doors its you with your charms and social skills, you’re bound to get a few lost causes through the door”

“No no no. I’m not getting involved with this crazy ass scheme of yours. I have my own projects that need my attention and time.”

The two demons started to bicker at each other as Vaggie leaned over the bar to talk to Husker.

“So, what’s Marion’s deal with Alastor?” she asked, Charlie and Angel leaning in as well to listen.

“The kid? The son of a bitch holds a contract over her.”

“Her contract?”

“Yeah, you ever wondered why Marion never made a territory or power grab? It’s because she’s tied to him. Has been for a while, from what she’s told me, the two made the pact while she was still human when the bastard made a trip to the mortal realm. She got in a tight spot and he helped her out of it but.”

“All things come at a cost.” Angel finished, knowing that bit rather well.

Husker nodded in agreement. “She said she doesn’t mind it though. She’d rather Alastor have it then some of the other overlords.”

Vaggie sighed at that comment. “Can’t really argue that bit of logic.”

“So, she never had a chance to make it to heaven. She was doomed to fall once the contract was made.” Charlie breathed.

“Yup, landed right in front of Alastor within seconds of her mortal death in a fountain that he has in his garden on his tower roof. He got a good laugh out of that and the first thing I did was pour her a stiff drink. The kid needed it.” Husker took a swig of his booze. “But, for what its worth, the two actually don’t have a bad relationship. From what I’ve seen and been told, he’s something of a father to her”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.”

Husker just shrugged turning his attention back to the two.

“Alright fine, you win you bastard.” Marion threw her hands up in defeat. “I’ll help but not until Niffty works her magic and god help her because it will be a miracle if she can get this place clean. I can’t post pictures if the place looks like this”

“If there is anyone who can its her, why do you think I summoned her here?”

Marion sighed before looking to Charlie “Alright here’s the deal, princess. I will do endorsements of this du-...hotel.” Marion corrected the last word. “My radio show podcast the works. In exchange for my work, none of you will tell anyone else about my contract with Alastor. It would be bad for some of my projects if that information went around the gossip circles, and I won’t be getting involved with any of the rehabilitation crap. Got it?”

Charlie let out an excited squeal like noise of excitement “Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You’re going to love it here!”

“Love would require for me to have a heart” Marion moved to sit at the bar “Husker, I’ll have my usual and do make it a double.”

“Corpse Reviver #2 with an extra shot of gin it is then.” The cat demon moved to start the drink.

“Come now darling this will be fun.” Alastor moved to take the seat next to her. “Think of it as father-daughter bonding time this little adventure of ours.”

“I’m blasting nothing but kpop and Cascada throughout the tower for the next week.”

They could all see the Radio Demon cringe slightly at the statement “And sinners call me cruel.”

“All things have a price daddy dear, you taught me that.”

Alastor had to chuckle at that a bit. The laugh track soft “That’s my girl.”


	2. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before part one, in this chapter we learn how Alastor and Marion came to have their contract.
> 
> Note: the chapter has discussions of both abuse and some gore elements, if either of those are not your thing, I suggest you skip this chapter. You've been warned.

Life can change in a single moment. It was at this moment in her young life Marion finally came to know exactly and how powerful that statement could be. 

The blood of her father dripped from the knife and began to pool onto the kitchen tile floor. She had not meant to kill him, but the years of alcohol fueled abused had taken their toll on both Marion and her mother till the teenager could take it no more.

She dropped the small paring knife, her body starting to shake as the adrenaline and rage in her was starting to wear off. Her eyes swelling with tears. Now what? It was only a matter a time before her mother would return and find the body and oh god that was a lot of blood. Her breath hitched at the thought, she needed help but who could help her now?

“Well well, darling what show you’ve put on.”

Marion jolted at the sound of a strange voice like it was coming out of an old radio, was she hearing things now?

“Now there, no need to cry. Tears do not suit such a pretty doll face like yourself.” A clawed hand cupped her face, and she could look a source of the voice. A gentleman in red with large fluffy ear and were those tiny antlers as well. A sharp tooth grin spread across his face and piercing eyes staring straight into her own. Marion would have screamed or flail about if her fear and exhaustion did not keep her in place.

“No need to be afraid of me sweetheart, I don’t bite. Much at least and only when I need to.” A claw tipped thumb brushed a tear away and the grin grew in size. 

“W-who are you? How did you get in here?” Marion finally found her voice taking a step back and out of his grasp. “You saw that?”

“Yes, I did darling. What a performance! Such anger and passion in your act. You would make quite the actress one day, sweetheart. As for the who, call me Alastor, everyone else does. Might I have your name, dear?”

“Marion.”

“Marion, what a charming name you have. So tell me Marion, who’s this poor unfortunate soul?” Alastor gestured to the body on the floor. 

“My father.” Her voice was quiet “I didn’t mean to kill him. I just wanted him to stop.”

“Well darling, I’d say you got that wish.” Alastor tilted his head a bit to one side as she wiped at her face and he saw the fresh bruises that dotted her arms. His smile fell in size. It was still there but not as large as before. “How long have you endured it.” His voice seemed to soften slightly

“What?”

“I know an abused child when I see one. How long has it been like this?”

“As long as I can remember.” It took her a moment to admit it, but she did. “My mom takes most of it, but he was never the type to just stop at her, especially when she’s not home and he’s been in the whiskey.”

“Why didn’t she leave with you?” 

“A proper catholic woman does not divorce her husband. At least that is what my grandmother says.” 

“Catholic family, well darling you have my full sympathy for that.”

“You’re not an angel, are you?”

“What? No the opposite in fact and I do believe I can help with your problem.”

“How? Please I’ll do anything- “ 

Alastor held up a hand to stop her. “Tell me darling, do you have any fun little skills?”

“Uhh, I make podcasts and I do radio work at school.”

The Radio Demon’s smile grew again at her words. “Oh yes, I do think this could be beneficial to both of us.” He brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear “Here’s the deal doll, I’ll take care of the body and the mess here and make sure no one suspects you or your mother were responsible for this. You will be free to live out your mortal life as you see fit. Go to school, find love, follow your dreams, anything you want to do. In return for my aid, I require the simple price of your soul. I would hold the contract your and you’d use your skills to serve me in Hell, as I see fit.” 

Marion bite her lip, considering the offer. “How long would I serve you?”

“As long as I use for your services, which could easily be a few centuries. I do like to make good use of my investments, but should you please me enough, I could decide to release you sooner.”

“And no one would suspect me or my mother?” 

“The thought would never cross anyone’s mind.”

The offer was tempting, very tempting and it would assure her that she could get away with murder. Marion took a deep breath before nodding slowly at Alastor.

“So it’s a deal then, darling?” Alastor offered a hand to her as the low hum of radio static filled the air and green power swirled around the two. In the light, Marion could see the form of his shadow that seemed to move independently from Alastor. His shadow nuzzled against her own and she could feel the strange affection, the grin on both beings seeming to grow again. 

“It’s a deal.” Marion confirmed taking his hand, accepting the pact. She felt her body tingle as the power and radio hum faded, and she hitched her breath a bit. A part of her felt like she was gutted, a brief wave of sharp pain coursing through her. Alastor’s shadow sank its teeth into the neck of her own shadow. She could feel it drain something from her, not life. Her soul she realized. 

“Excellent, pleasure to be working with you, my dear.” Alastor said as his shadow let go and licked the wound of her shadow’s neck closed. “Now then, why don’t you go take an exceptionally long and hot shower. I think you like to get the blood out your lovely hair. I’ll take care of things in here.”

Marion nodded slowly before leaving the kitchen for the bathroom. The hot water did wonders to relax her body and helped her collect her thoughts. Soon she returned to the kitchen to find it spotless of body and blood. Alastor dusting his hands off. 

“Wow.” She breathed at the sight and his ears perked a bit at the sound.

“Ah, wonderful timing, I just finished me work here. Do you like what you see?”

“Its amazing.” 

“Glad to hear it meets your approval. I suppose I should be getting ready to take my leave then.”

“Wait before you leave, thank you.”

Alastor’s smile grew “It was my pleasure, darling.”

“Will, I see you again? In this life, I mean.”

The Radio Demon tilted his head a bit before chuckling softly. “Well I do suppose I could visit from time to see how my little investment is doing.”

Marion nodded at that and Alastor winked at her “See you soon, doll.” He said before he was gone into the shadows, the radio hum fading. Leaving Marion alone for now.


End file.
